


At night

by Fuchsia



Series: Puzzle [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuchsia/pseuds/Fuchsia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Their bodies only meet in the dark' - but even at night, guilt is hard to elude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At night

**Author's Note:**

> This part of the puzzle gives you a glimpse of the situation Javier and Yuzuru are in some time after the events shown in [Morning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3557201)  
> \---
> 
> I'd also like to thank my ever so helpful beta [MissMegara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMegara/pseuds/MissMegara) for always providing me with great insight, and here for messing around with punctuation, helping me give a final polish to this work :)
> 
> \---
> 
> Disclaimer: This work is the product of my imagination. These characters and what they do is purely fictional.

_‘’ Thus hath the candle singd the moath’’_

 

When Javier comes back late at night, he tries to be as quiet as possible but miserably fails at doing so. He gingerly tiptoes into the room but while getting rid of his jacket, he crashes into a chair and inhales sharply, cursing under his breath and holding his foot. Yuzuru starts to stir in the bed, rolls on his other side and goes back to whatever dream he is dreaming of. The moonlight is filtering lightly through the curtains, allowing Javier to make out Yuzuru's shape in the dark. He has one hand resting next to his face, and his half-opened lips are releasing steady little breaths that only make the faintest of sounds. He looks so innocent and peaceful, there, in Javier's giant bed, that Javier almost decides to go and sleep on his couch. But only almost. He doesn't want to disturb this beautiful, almost surreal scene and feels like a mere drunken nuisance. And yet there is no way in hell he won’t join him there and curl his body against his.

He is still holding his foot and staring at Yuzuru, deep in slumber, when he feels like throwing up. Great. Some guys from the club invited him downtown to a party and made him drink an awful lot of beer. Because he could, since the missy wasn't there. Javier tried to dodge the drinks that kept being put into his hands the best he could, because he didn't want to come back to Yuzuru a drunken mess. But how could he have said that even though 'the missy' wasn't there, there was still someone waiting for him in his bed who didn't approve of him indulging in too much alcohol either? He said he was tired, protested that drinking was bad for his health and his jumps. He said his girlfriend had spies and knew when he was lying - a thought that actually made him sweat. And finally he left. Eager to come back to Yuzuru's embrace and yet so shameful, he didn't know whether his nausea was caused by his drinking or his guilt.

They almost never talk about it and yet it is here. Between them. Always. Making their encounters in the dark both blissfully good and painful. Each climax an agony, each release a reminder of their chains.

Javier undresses to his undies and slips under the sheets next to Yuzuru, who is sleeping facing the other way. He presses himself against him from behind and puts his arms around his tiny waist. The warmth of his body and the steady rhythm of his breathing progressively calm his racing heart down. Javier puts a tender kiss on his shoulder and is ready to follow him into dreamlands, when Yuzuru stirs again and turns to face him.

"You come back," he mumbles still half asleep. "Already?"  
"I missed you," is Javier's only answer.

He puts a string of faint kisses to his neck before pressing his mouth against his. He feels Yuzuru's lips curl into a smile and not a second later his hands instantly pushing him away a bit.

"You smell like beer," he complains half-jokingly.  
"I smell like a man," Javier answers on the same tone.  
"Oh really? And what is my smell then?"  
"Huh? You smell like freaking rose petals."

Yuzuru hits him lightly on the shoulder. "Stop making fun of me!"

"I'm not making fun of you!" he says laughingly before claiming his lips again.

Although Yuzuru complained about him smelling like beer, he doesn’t seem to mind so much now and looks like he is trying to suck the taste out of his mouth with each deep, sultry kiss. Banter is quickly replaced by hot touches and kisses, as it always is, and soon their hands are gliding onto each other's body, leaving hard, burning patterns on their skins.

Every time Javier touches Yuzuru, he feels like a piece of a puzzle falling into place, like he is coming home to a well-mapped territory he doesn’t tire of exploring again and again, and that has yet so many secrets to give away. It feels both so exciting because unknown and yet so reassuring because familiar. Each of their interactions feels both like it is the same as their last and yet a new one full of unexplored sensations. And Javier cannot help himself from being pulled in. Every time. Like a tiny moth to a flame. The guilt is still here, but caught in the middle of such a blaze, it almost feels like it has burnt away. Need is too overpowering, and tasting of him does nothing to quench his craving. On the contrary, it makes it even more intense.

As he lets his tongue slide on the curves and hollows of Yuzuru's body, he wonders how he must feel like, having to share him with another person, being the one in the shadows. The sinful secret. They never talk about it, but when they look at each other in the dark, sometimes they know. And they quickly try to dispel this feeling with yet another fervid kiss that leaves no more room for thoughts. Pleasure and pain mix until they cannot tell them apart anymore.

Because the guilt has driven him mad earlier, he wants to drive Yuzuru mad in turn. Hear him beg and moan until he comes undone for him, mirroring all the feelings Javier has when it comes to him.

He caresses him through the fabric of his boxers and marvels at the way his touches are so quickly effective, how Yuzuru's breathing becomes labored, how his pulse races and his fingers tense on his shoulders. He finally frees his erection and feels himself become harder too as he lets his fingers lightly slide against the sensitive skin. He takes his time, drags this out. Just to hear the sweet music of Yuzuru's gasps at each false start, each caress that feels like a never-fulfilled promise. He slowly brushes his thumb on the tip and hears another high-pitched moan, more drawn out, more desperate. Replacing his fingers with his lips, he only brushes his mouth on the hardened length, peppers it with faint, feather-like kisses before sticking his tongue out and teasingly lapping around the tip a few times.

All the while Yuzuru's thighs are quivering, and stifled, tortured gasps escape from his trembling mouth. But he doesn't keen, doesn't urge Javier to get on with it and claim all of him. Javier is the one who breaks in the end - as always - and in one swift motion has finally him engulfed in his mouth. Yuzuru's soft sighs and grunts encourage him to take him deeper, suck harder, move faster. And all the while he grinds against the mattress to the rhythm of his ministration, driving both of them crazy as Yuzuru grabs at his hair and jerks along in his mouth. Javier flicks his tongue a few times and he knows Yuzuru is close, so close. The moment he is about to come he frees him from his mouth, only to take him again in his fist and quicken up the pace, soon feeling a well-known warmth spilling in between his fingers. He watches fascinated how Yuzuru's shuddering body tenses up for what feels like an eternity and then slowly relaxes down.

Yuzuru is still in a state of lethargic bliss when Javier softly kisses his way up to his mouth and comes to steal yet another hard kiss from him. They both look each other in the eye as Yuzuru slowly comes out of his daze, with his mouth half open and his breath short and shallow. He finally wraps his arms around Javier's neck, drags him down and languidly lets his tongue slide on Javier's swollen lips before pushing him down on his back in turn and deftly moving his hand down his crotch. His silky fingers grab him under his boxers and start stroking him at a steady pace, forgoing teasing altogether. While doing so, Yuzuru's tongue circles his nipples and sucks hard on them before going further down and slowly moving around and inside Javier's navel. Javier threads his fingers in Yuzuru's hair and mindlessly thrusts in his fist, his moans now almost turning into frantic cries.

Yuzuru's kisses move upwards again until his wet mouth brushes his ear and nibbles at his lobe for a while. He pushes the tip of his tongue repeatedly inside, matching his rhythm to the one of his strokes and sending thrills of pleasure down Javier's spine to the tip of his cock. All of a sudden Javier hears him whisper naughty encouraging words in Japanese, or what he thinks are naughty encouraging words, although he doesn't really care about what he is saying to him at this point, his voice being enough to make him topple over the edge. But as he does so, the last words he hears suddenly sound familiar, both quickening and delaying his release in a way he has never felt before.

 

While they languorously kiss and tenderly caress their sweaty bodies, which are slowly cooling down, Javier brushes his fingers against Yuzuru's cheek and asks: "Why did you tell me this at that moment?"

Yuzuru kisses his hand and looks him in the eye. There is no trace of guilt or hesitation in them.

"I feel need to say it at that moment."

Javier kisses him again and snuggles his face in his chest.

"Tell it to me again."

He says it again, in a whisper.

And as Javier repeats it in his head in turn, there is not one bit of guilt in his heart either.

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is also told in [Liars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4536960/chapters/10325838) 'chapter 19 'Giving In' from a different point of view. This last part of the puzzle reveals what happens in between the events told in [Morning](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3557201) and [At night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3084053).


End file.
